


Tristana's Misadventure

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Marathon Sex, NSFW, Smut, Stomach Bulging, non-con into con, shortstack, smutty league, yordle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: The woman who knows you have a rocket in your pocket! And this time she is meeting the men of the League that are packing more than just a little rocket and sometimes they are happy to see her too~





	1. Mess with the bull and you get the horns

**Author's Note:**

> Alistar is, as expected not very gentle to our dear yordle lady. Please proceed with caution if such events are not your case.

When you go to Summoner’s Rift you have to expect to a certain degree that many things are a danger to you. The creatures that live there to the enemies who will do everything to put you at a disadvantage. Even more so when you were like Tristana, a major threat to anything that would move later on in the game. 

Fortunately for the little Yordle, this particular match had gone good so far for her. Her support had been attentive and their opponents were rather late to react to her engages. Alistar and Graves, both bombed into a ground by a little Yordle. Yes, the Bandle gunner liked the sound of that.

  
Firing herself through the bottom lane she found herself quickly dominating it, forcing the enemy duo back until they went down to take down the dragon for the first time this game, getting its gold and buff quite easily.  
  
Feeling pretty confident in herself she walked down the river back into her lane, or at least she tried to do so.  
  
Just as she was stepping through the bushes she felt the ground tremble. What felt like an earthquake at first quickly revealed itself to be the strongest minotaur in Runeterra. With a cocked eyebrow she watched the bovine charging towards her with surprising speed.   
  
Overcome by overconfidence she considered fighting, but only then she realized in what a bad position she was in. It was the split second she had taken too long. Suddenly she felt horns ram into her chest, sending her flying back as she crashed into the wall right behind her.   
  
The air pressed out of her lungs she looked up to see Alistair standing above her, his nostrils widening as he seemed to pant in rage… or at least she thought so. “You could be a bit gentler with those you know” She complained as the Yordle forced herself into a standing position, which was still way smaller than the minotaur.  
  
Before she, however, regained her balance the bovine pushed her once more this time throwing her to the ground instead into the wall. Groaning she landed on her knees just enough time to turn her head to suddenly feel those rough hands latch onto her. For a moment she thought he was going to throw her, but then she noticed it… a specific smell, one she had not smelled before but was familiar enough to be noticed…  
  
Her eyes widened. Oh god, Alistar was in rut… and he had her! Her thoughts were instantly confirmed as he started tearing at her clothes. With his considerable strength it was an easy task to rip away just about anything, leaving her butt naked in the crowded rift.   
  
Pinning her to the ground with his hand he rose his loin cloth. Her nostrils widened as the smell of his heat got more and more intense. It was getting almost unbearable.  
  
Pulsing hot, his cock slapped against her behind, running up her back. Just by that she knew it was never going to fit, feeling the dripping head between her shoulders. However, Tristana could already tell from his satisfied groan that this would not stop the minotaur.  
  
She only managed to look back for a short moment, her eyes widened from what she saw. The length she felt pressed against her back was certainly not smaller when looking at it. If anything, she now felt more intimidated than ever.  
  
The big shaft was at least as thick as her leg and while she could not tell the length she was pretty sure it outdid two feet by quite a good margin. Only to add to the horror she got a short glimpse of big, heavy swollen orbs, big enough for her to need both arms to hug one of them… She gulped, if that was what he had pent up for her she would take a beating.  
  
Slowly the minotaur pulled back, the Yordle gulping as she felt the pulsing meat get dragged over her skin. Closing her eyes she felt the flat tip of his hot cock press against her pussy. It was a nudge at first, but she knew it wouldn’t stay like that for very long.  
  
And she was right, quickly he pushed forward, pressing himself more and more forward, the flat tip of his gigantic cock spreading her pussy farther and farther, the stretchy gunner squeaking in despair as she was breached open, her whole body feeling as if it would tear apart any moment but then…  
  
With a relatively soft thrust she suddenly felt the fat cock passing past her pussy lip into her tunnel. Not wasting any further time the bull pushed further in, his thick shaft sliding deeper into her as she could do nothing but wail. She just had to look down to know what was going on. Her stomach showed an obvious bulge, his cock pressing against her walls as he pushed deeper.  
  
And Alistar didn’t stop there. With all his strength he gripped her little body, harshly yanking her back while his pelvis didn’t stop going further into her, as she could only watch how his cock wandered further into her belly, spreading and stretching her.   
  
She could not help but groan in desperation as she felt his shaft press against her cervix, first with force then nudging and rubbing against the tight ring as Alistar’s unrelenting force breached her womb open, her very core now hugging his dick while the bull only thought about shoving more cockmeat into her.  
  
With pants and gasp she looked at the flat tip of his cock, clearly seen through the skin of her stretched stomach as she started to feel the ridges at the end of his cock sliding into her, drawing a gasp each time one passed her totally stretched pussy lips.  
  
And with a final moan he pushed himself to the hilt, her risen ass pressed against his loins, her legs leaned against his heavy balls as he held her by her hips. For a moment he stopped, adjusting his position, the minor movements making Tristana whimper…   
  
She could not believe this whole thing was inside of her. It seemed impossibly large, but yet she saw its shape right in front of her eyes, pushing against the walls of her extremely stretched womb. There was a moment of tensed waiting as Tristana could do nothing but look down to the enormous bulge, until she finally felt his muscles tensing.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine as she suddenly felt this mast of a cock pull back slowly, her walls unintentionally clinging to the veiny cock inside of her. It was mind breaking, the feeling of something so big, rubbing over every single spot in her tunnel at the same time, but it was nothing compared to what followed:  
  
When he had around half of his length pulled out of her, Alistar slammed back into, brutally ramming his mast of a cock into her stretched pussy, pushing as deep as before if not deeper, making her nerves light up with a sparkling mix of pleasure and pain. Her body shook hard, her vision blanked for a moment as her body was literally overwhelmed by the sensation.  
  
But it didn’t stop there, as he began to move his hips, his whole body and strength slamming into Tristana’s body, her walls stretching more, her eyes and mouth wide open unable to even moan.  
  
It felt as if her whole body was a single nerve, fired up with the sensation of his cock hammering into her insides, into her core. She arched her back, her ass rising unintentionally higher.   
  
With more force he drove deeper into her, the yordle clawing at the ground. She had no clue how to get out of this, or if she wanted to or not. With her head rocking back and forth she soon felt nothing but the brutal thrusting, her belly stretching and her walls hugging his cock. Rhythmical, methodical but without any mercy.  
  
Her eyes suddenly were wide open again, her mouth opened, groans coming from her mouth. His cock was throbbing. He was cumming, she could feel it! Using all her strength she twisted herself, looking back at Alistar as she weakly began beating onto his fist.

  
“Stop it! Pull out you stupid bull!” She groaned, her hands still pounding weakly against his iron grip. It was no use. No matter how much she cursed or fought, he did not stop, if anything it made him hammer even harder into her.   
  
Mouth agape she could not help but let out a guttural moan as the first wave of cum traveled through her until it filled out in her overstretched womb before filling it up to the brim and beyond as more and more spunk was shot into her belly.   
  
After what felt like a century of feeling her belly bloat and bloat with more cum, Tristana finally felt the flow stop… it had not been easy on her. She might as well be pregnant with a whole squad of children… just the sight of herself being so bloated made her shudder.  
  
Only then she realized, that Alistar had not pulled out. If anything his rock hard cock still was lodged deep inside of her, not softening a bit while he basked in his afterglow with his eyes closed.  
  
It couldn’t last too long, rest was for the wicked. His hands gripping her body hard he sat down pulling her up with him, forcing her to sit in his lap, resting on his massive pulsing balls, still full of cargo to fill her with. She could have tried to kick him, but she had no energy to. Not after the first fuck and there only seemed to be more coming.  
  
As soon as he got himself comfortable he started moving the Yordle up and down his cock, without regard if she liked it or not. She squeaked, her eyes closed as this insane mix of pleasure and pain once again rocked her body. Some of the cum he pumped into her started to come out again, running down his shaft as she was bounced up and down.   
  
Using her as a mere fleshlight he started moving her up and down, making the little Yordle shake forward and back while she felt her body clinging down on him, her walls convulsing as she couldn’t help herself anymore. The fact that she could hear the cum slosh around in her womb was already too much for her.  
  
Moving up and down she soon felt his cock throbbing once more, fortunately or unfortunately, she hardly could tell. With groans and moans she was shook all over the place, her head dangling around so much her neck hurt after each of the rough movements made it worse.  
  
And with a loud groan from Alistar’s side he came again, his hot boiling jizz shooting into her womb, bloating it up even more, making the little Yordle shiver. This time it seemed to last longer, her belly stretching to around double its previous size  
  
Panting a little, the minotaur at least seemed to have exhausted himself a little here. Hopes got even higher for the little woman as she suddenly felt him lifting her up, pulling his cock out of her. Some of the cum drooled out of her again, but only provided little relief.  
  
He rolled her forward, making her lie on her bloated belly. It seemed as if it was over… she finally could rest. Hopefully. She was lucky that his stamina was not as big as it seemed at the beginning, but now she was….  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt his hands wrap around her legs and spreading them. Terror ran up her spine again. She should have guessed it. It was too good to be true. The minotaur spent after only two rounds! How ridiculous… if it wasn’t so bad for her…  
  
Gulping she looked behind as he lined up his cock with her once more. There was really no mercy in this bull, not even for her small body. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to relax maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much… maybe…  
  
However, her eyes were wide open immediately as she felt the flat tip of Alistair’s dick press against her asshole. He couldn’t be serious! Fucking her pussy till she was bloated up like that was one thing, but now her ass! She opened her mouth to protest but only a loud scream escaped her throat as he pushed himself in.  
  
It was only the tip, but, oh god, did it feel great. She had no clue what it was. As soon as she felt that thick shaft spread her ass she hardly could comprehend how good this all felt. The walls of her pussy were pressed together, two sensitive spots rubbing together just from the tip alone. It felt so much better than having him ravage her cunt.  
  
Her body began shaking again as he pushed further a little more as her vision blanked out for a moment, white stars exploding before her eyes and her body started convulsing. Everything pulled together so hard, that even two spurts of cum and girl juices came from her cunt, covering Alistair’s big, heavy balls.  
  
However, without letting himself get distracted he pushed further, his cock rushing up the tight tunnels over Tristana’s ass while she started moaning, loudly and full of pleasure, not that he noticed.   
  
She had no clue why it felt so good. But she loved every single inch that pressed into her ass, all her nerves on fire once more, just this time cause it felt so great. Why hadn’t she done that sooner? Why hadn’t he done that sooner? She felt tension building already as she felt the shaft rub over her womb from the other side, pressing into it sliding further into the tunnels, making the Yordle scream once more in bliss.  
  
It didn’t take too long until Alistar’s cock was fully inside of her ass, showing its enormous bulge in her already bulged belly once more, even though through a different tunnel. Wasting little time he started thrusting, the little girl beneath him starting to scream out her lungs as a storm of pleasure shot through her body.   
  
Each movement was bliss, every thrust basically half an orgasm. Her eyes turned up in her skull her expression so fucked through that a constant smile was stretching mouth while her tongue lolled out, drooling over her chest. It didn’t help that she could feel his cock rubbing over her womb while cum sloshed around inside of it, constantly moving the walls of her core around to rub over different parts of this glorious shaft.  
  
The minotaur sped up, his eyes closed in pleasure and effort as even the big bull started to moan and grunt, each thrust now harder while his balls swing heavy beneath him, slapping into her belly and pussy at the same time. A heavenly feeling, causing her body to convulse once more beneath multiple times.  
  
After what felt like only a few seconds he came inside of her ass. Hard. Harder than those two times before. Wave after wave crashed into her tight tunnel filling her up once more with what felt like multiple gallons of cum.   
  
So much in fact that Tristana suddenly felt something rushing up her throat and before she could do anything but coo in surprise, streams of cum burst out of her nose and mouth, spilling all over her face, down her body… sticky, creamy seed covering her body… and for some reason the Yordle loved it.   
  
For Alistar this had been the best orgasm of his life. Panting he smiled inwardly. He never felt so satisfied in his whole life. Looking down he was about to pull out his cock, feeling his shaft even softening already, until suddenly he felt the walls clamping down, rippling over his cock as if it tried to suck him back in.  
  
A sultry voice that obviously belonged to Tristana whispered. “I hope you are not finished~ My ass needs more pounding~… more of your cock~” It was all it took to get Alistair rock hard and going again. The slapping of the their skins together quickly echoing all over Summoner’s Rift together with the pleasured screams of Tristana.   
***  
With groans and moans Alistar was on the ground, his eyes half open, his brain overloaded with sensation as his whole body was numb besides one rather big part of his body. His cock was still forced to be rock hard, covered in so much of his cum flowing out on both sides of the Yordle gunner who was moving up and down his shaft without any chances to stop right now, despite her bloated belly.  
  
Several orgasms had burst out of her overfilled body, through her mouth and some through her stretched holes, making the two lie in a small puddle of white sticky seed, clinging to their body while Tristana was restlessly moving her body up and down until she felt his cock throb one last time, shooting a comparable little load into her.  
  
Panting and resting for a moment the Yordle gunner finally stood up with shaky legs, Alistar’s sore cock limbly slipping out of her ass.  
  
“Holy shit… this was the best…” She panted, petting her belly. A trickle of seed still came out of her pussy, but it would take a while until she was flat stomached again. Licking her lips she looked behind herself to the totally exhausted minotaur “I could go for more you know~” She teased, making the bull be wide awake almost immediately just to shake his head. He couldn’t anymore. He was completely spent.  
  
Chuckling, she turned away. Her ass felt great, but she had not been lying. She could go for more. Much more… now it was only a question of who she would have to tease to do so.


	2. A sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "defeating" Alistar Tristana still feels a bit of adrenalin rushing through her system. And there is no better way of getting rid of it than a good "workout". Zac will gladly help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zac on the other hand is a bit kinder~ He is more here to help out his teammate! Cause he is a good floop! If you were not scared away by Alistar in the first chapter this one is safe to read

Moaning and groaning Tristana dragged herself through the River. It was not easy to move, her whole body still shaking from previous event. To be completely fair, she didn’t even mind. Her hand resting on her abdomen she could feel the liquid slosh around inside of her. 

Especially as she felt it slowly drooling out of her. Drop by drop the warm liquid flowing out, send soft sparks of pleasure down her spine with every glob of white seed dropping out onto the ground, the wet smack like music to Tristana’s ears.   
  
Still with effort she managed to drag herself to a rock, somewhere in her own jungle as she mused what to do now. She hardly could go back into lane or base like nothing happened. After all she was still naked, save for the bits of her pants that stilling hung around her thighs. Well at least her clothes wouldn’t need much washing to get the smell of sex out.  
  
Petting her belly once more the Yordle gunner marveled how quickly her belly was almost back to its normal size, even though it had been filled beyond capacity just a few minutes ago. She wondered if the bull was still too exhausted to walk away. How was he going to explain his teammates what he did and how he still got defeated.   
  
Leaning her arms onto her knees and resting her chin her palm she marveled if it was ok to try this out more. After all, her ass felt heavenly, even after, or especially because, of the hard and rough pounding it had received. Who could she ask to help her out with that even?  
  
The answer was not left long unanswered as suddenly she heard cracks in the ground. Looking behind her she watched how a fiery orb was slowly engulfed by woodworks, slowly building up a creature’s face. Red buff just respawned… looking around Tristana knew that it wouldn’t take long for anybody to stop by to claim it.  
  
She was not really wrong about this. Still sitting on her rock she heard the sound of something stretching, like a rubber band. The stress seemed to increase until suddenly there was a loud howl of joy.  
  
A shadow passed over her head quickly as Tristana followed it with her eyes. With a loud splosh the green mass smashed into the red buff, reducing it to scrambles in the matter of seconds.   
  
Zac smiled as he walked out of the small pit in which the redbuff normally resided. Just as he was about to walk past the small Yordle she jumped into action.   
  
Sliding down from her small rock she quickly came to her shaky feet, walking out of the secluded path into the green blob’s view, greeting him with a big smile. He didn’t seem to mind much until his eyes wandered over her body, drawing a frown from him.  
  
“Hey there, big guy!” The Yordle beamed at him, rocking back and forth on her feet. She tried to act as naturally as possible. For what she needed at least. The tingling in her belly just reminded her what she was hoping for at the moment.  
  
“Hello, Tristana. What a surprise meeting you here.” He said with a still confused expression. She could see why. Even more since the only piece of clothing on her were the shredded remains of her pants. Everybody would have been confused, Zac probably was the least likely to judge.  
  
“Yeah, really fancy meeting you there, Zacy. However; I got a small request for you as a teammate.” Her smile just getting a tad bit wider as she watched the gelman looking all over her body multiple times. If it was out of curiosity or something… else~… was totally irrelevant to her.  
  
Zac made a serious mien. “I will, but don’t you need clothes first? Somebody really took a toll on you it seems.” Tristana suppressed the urge to giggle. Oh yes, he would think that naturally.  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It was just Alistar, but I showed him who the boss is.” Her hands on her hips as she proudly announced her victory, the sticky victory in outlasting the minotaur. “Which brings me exactly to my point, actually.”  
  
Another surprised frown on Zac’s face appeared before the Yordle continued. “You know, I won, because I outlasted the bull. However, i still feel somewhat… unsatisfied…” The frown got bigger as the choice of words slowly started to trickle through to Zac.   
  
“…So you know, I would like to ask, if you could help me out with that.” The gunner slowly drew closer while the gel monster slowly backed away into the bush. She knew he could not refuse. That was not Zac, he would agree no matter what it was. And if it was a rough loving she needed, he would bring himself to do that as well.  
  
“I am… not so sure, if I understand what you want from me, Tristana.” He tried to talk himself out with a smile as there was even a slight blush on his cheeks. It was almost cute, how he tried to behave like he had no clue what she was talking about.   
  
“Don’t worry, I am sure you figure out shortly.” As she jumped after him more or less, clinging onto his leg as he was pressed against the wall, slowly sitting down. Sliding into his lap, the small Yordle smiled up into his face, her hands on his chest that felt gloriously warm.   
  
“I am pretty sure you have done this before. You know all those rumors about you and a certain bunny hopping girl and things like that.” She teased further, her fingers teasing the soft skin of his body.   
  
A small glance in his face showed her that this was going on the right way already. The eyes wide open, the blush a bit bigger on his face and his body jiggling a little in slight discomfort. Slowly but surely however he gave in as Tristana kept smiling, her hands rubbing over his chest.   
  
After a short moment of silence his hand started to rise, as if he was attempting to grab something, but unsure what it was. It was just what Tristana wanted, pushing her naked body closer until he finally whimpered.  
  
“Ok, ok I get it.” His arms slowly coming down, his hands hesitantly resting on the round bubble butt of the Yordle, giving it a testing squeeze to see if Tristana wasn’t going to change her mind. Really, how he cared if she liked what he was doing was really adorable in Trist’s eyes.  
  
Letting out a little bit of a purr Tristana lifted her head nodding a little before adding a wink. For a moment, the gel monster hesitated before he finally complied, his loins starting to shift, forming a phallic shape before getting more and more texture until it looked like a proper thick, juicy cock for the Yordle.  
  
Reaching around she looked Zac deep into his eyes as her fingers lightly wrapped around his shaft, guiding it to her new favorite hole. A shiver already ran down her spine when she felt the warm tip press against the tight ring of her ass. She almost giggled, but instead she just bit her lips.  
  
“Are you sure about that?” He asked once again, with Tristana just nodded while she slowly eased herself down on his shaft, her tunnels slowly spreading around this fat thing inside of her, soft movements slowly pushing it in deeper and deeper.   
  
A satisfied groan escaped her mouth, feeling his cock slowly going deeper and deeper into her belly. It felt so differently to Alistar. Not as big and not as girthy, but the shape was so much more comfortable and it molded itself into her ass instead of ruthlessly pushing into it and split her apart. But seeing what Zac was, she was confident she was going to enjoy much more~  
  
With only a bit more effort she finally found herself in his lap again, her butt pressed into his thigh as she let out a loud sigh of satisfaction. She looked down, petting her belly where she felt the shape of his dick slightly pushing out of her tummy.

  
There was only a short moment for both to collect themselves before Tristana slowly started to move, her hips slowly rolling as a soft groan left her lips, while Zac slowly started to buck his hips as well. Quickly they sped up, drilling his shaft faster and faster into her ass.  
  
Quickly Tristana began to bounce up and down on Zac’s thick cock. It felt good as the moans of the Yordle quickly started to bait out more and more out of the reserved gel man. His speed increased, his length starting to pulse as it slowly started to become thicker and bigger inside of the lewd gunner.  
  
His hands started to dig deeper into the soft buns of her ass, starting to shove her down harder to drill his dick deeper into her, drawing louder and louder moans from Trist while her belly stretched more.   
  
Without any warning she was suddenly lifted up into the air, his cock still hammering away at her tight ass. His hands started to warp, forming thick tendrils that quickly started to wrap  tightly around her body, the many tips teasing her skin, rubbing over it, making her even more aroused while she was rocking up and down from his thrusts.  
More and more she felt his tendrils wrap around her, one phallic looking one slipping up to her mouth. Running over her lips it slowly pressed forward, the little Yordle quivering under his touch, the temptation getting bigger and bigger to just open her mouth to taste the tentacle.  
  
She started to get pulled down into the thrusts as more and more tentacles started to come up, sliding itself around her small breasts and around her hands to stroke themselves on her. One also stroked itself over her pussy, slowly applying pressure.   
  
With a squeak from Tristana the tendril pushed into her pussy, both tentacles starting to ravage her holes. both quickly sliding in and out at different paces, twisting and going deeper with each thrust as they explored her body, making the yordle shutter as all her buttons slowly got pushed.  
  
Zac started to accelerate, his tentacles getting thicker and thicker as he continued, the girth spreading the girl wide open while she moaned out in pure pleasure. Looking down she could see the bulge in her belly, slowly traveling up as the tentacle in her ass pushed deeper and deeper.  
  
It was amazing she felt every curve of her body clamping down on those hard long tentacles, her pussy on fire, her ass twitching in pleasure while sparks of pleasure made her mad with pleasure, but all that was nothing as she finally felt the tendril in her ass reaching the ring deep inside of her.   
  
Letting out a scream, one tentacle slipped into her mouth, muffling her sounds as it slipped down her throat, thrusting in deep as well as she was spitroasted between the gooey green lengths. She only felt herself getting pushed down more, the small barrier of her stomach slowly getting tickled open over and over, Zac tried to get deeper while he did the same with her womb.  
  
A small pause, the goo monster pulling himself a bit wider back for the final thrust. Tristana hung there panting, looking down as she looked at the little bit of playful mischief in the eyes of Zac.

This was the only warning she would get, as suddenly felt him pushing forward once more, her whole body on fire with pleasure as all of her insides were rubbed over until the tips of the cock like appendages came crashing into the ring of her cervix and stomach.

Tristana gagged and gasped as she slowly felt the barriers giving in. The thick tentacles slipped into her filling her pressing against the sensitive inner walls of her core while the bulge in her belly became bigger and bigger, stretching out to its limit.  
  
With the tendril pushing down her throat she could suddenly feel twice the tenta-cock inside of her, sliding past each other to shake up her stomach with twice the thrusting, making Tristana groan softly as she got the feeling of having her whole insides caressed by Zac’s tentacles. And it only got worse as the green blob started to accelerate all his tentacles starting to writhe inside her.  
  
A small gasp escaped Tristana’s mouth as suddenly she felt her throat clearing the tentacle there retreating as the thrusting became more and more crazy, small bumps appearing in her belly over and over each time he pushed into her. Looking at Zac she wondered why he had done that, since…  
  
She was not able to finish that question in her mind as it was immediately answered, the tentacle in her as suddenly getting thicker as it pushed out of her stomach, sliding into her throat.   
  
She hardly could believe what he was doing, feeling her throat bulge as it quickly advanced upwards. Her cheeks bloating up she opened her mouth. With a gag, the head of the tentacle stretched its head out of her mouth. There was a soft chuckle from Zac before she felt him start moving.   
  
The tentacle started sliding back into her throat and out again. This was all what Tristana needed to be sent into heaven. She thought before that having her insides fucked like that felt good, now with her mouth and throat added it was perfect. She felt every thrust going through her whole body, sliding past all those pleasant spots inside of her until finally caressing her tongue before sliding out and back in.  
  
With all those things going on, Tristana’s mind got clouded over and over, only a small gaze of light every time she came, spraying her juices around the tentacle working her pussy before getting built up from the beginning. Every muscle got sore, all stress in her fucked away as she started to slump, relax completely as she was bounced limply up and down, her face melting in pure pleasure.  
  
Zac started to groan louder his speed going up, shaking the small Yordle even more and before one could notice, the tentacles started to bulge, small orbs filled with cum traveling up their transparent texture before they rushed into Trist’s body.  
  
Her womb filled, filling quickly and bloating even quicker while the first few wads of cum shot out of Trist’s mouth over her, covering her in a thick layer of spunk before Zac could pull back filling her tunnel on the way back until he remained in her stomach filling her, bloating her even more.  
  
As they finally calmed down, Zac bedded her on his chest, acting like the warmest and best waterbed in existence while the still spasming Yordle calmed down, muttering only two words right now. “Wow…. again.”  
  
It took a while for both to recover again, before Zac started to summon his tentacles again, more than one this time slipping into her ass, none this time for her cum dripping pussy. A delighted Yordle gunner moaned on top of him. This would take a while to satisfy her seemingly bottomless hunger as the goo monster started to thrust into her again with all those shafts ramming into her petite ass.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With wheezing and moaning, an exhausted Zac let the small Yordle down on his chest for god knows how many times. A satisfied expression her face while Zac looked drained. “Thanks.” she whispered as she stayed there with the Zaunian, cuddling into his chest and waited for herself.  
  
Nobody could tell how many rounds she had taken from him, her whole face covered in a layer of cum, some of it also running down her chest, most of it seemed spilled around them, the little body able to keep only so much inside of her.  
  
After a short while the Yorlde gunner noticed him sleeping, so she slid off of him, walking to his face to give him a kiss before she started to waddle away, the Yordle gunner hopefully satisfied now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


	3. A juggernaut pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejuvinated after her encounter with ZAC she has to face an entirely different enemy! Sion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as with Alistar applies here.

With groans and growls Tristana stepped through the soft ground of the jungle as she finally had made her way down the to the lane once again. She had no clue how long she had stayed away. Not that it mattered, she had a lot of catching up to do!

She came to the small bush in the three way before the bottom lane as she looked down on herself. Her belly was back to flat again as she had managed to drain herself a little, even though it made her feel a bit tingly still.

The only thing that was still really bothering her were her pants. Alistar had ripped the crotch part of it straight off, her pussy and her butt almost completely exposed. Maybe if she could get onto the fountain alone she could quickly change.

However, now that she could look at the bottom lane she noticed quickly that nobody was present currently and the minions were pushing into the turret. She still had to make up for all the time she went ‘missing’ so this was basically the perfect opportunity, wasn’t it?

Grasping her gun tightly she sneaked out onto the lane, hoping that it would not draw any attention, hoping that the enemy bot lane was not going to jump out of the bushes. She gulped before she fired the first shot, making a minion explode with a rather loud noise.

No response… Good, a sigh relief spread inside of her as well as a big grin on her face as she started to fire away at the little bastards that wanted to take down her turret! With loud explosions the minions started to fall left and right and she got her own team of hooded critters to push down the lane.

Maybe she could even get to the turret. Maybe she could even take it! With her minions pushing in she looked around, the wards in the river and not a single sound of a teleport. She might even do it! Throwing a sticky bomb onto the structure she started to fire away. Quickly bits and pieces started to fall off as the prospect of a bit more gold made Tristana just try harder.

She already could see the red glowing core of the turret starting to get exposed as she pelleted the tower with cannonballs. “Almost there, only a little bit more.” She grinned before suddenly she almost dropped her gun, her smile wiped from her face immediately.

“NOTHING WILL STOP ME!!!”

With a shiver she knew exactly what was coming and it was coming for her. The scream echoed over the whole rift for all to hear as Tristana quickly turned around, trying her best to just run away. Holding onto her gun, it got harder and harder to built up distance as every time she looked over her shoulder she could see the silhouette of the juggernaut coming closer and closer and closer while she started heaving from stress.

In the end it was a fruitless effort. For every step he made she had to do four and no matter how hard she tried, his steps were faster as he blasted down the lane in full force. Despite her trying in the last moment to run to the side to dodge his onslaught. It all didn’t matter.

Tristana groaned out as the heavy body of the Noxian slammed into her, knocking her straight off her feet. With force she bounced off the wall before she kissed the dirt, faintly hearing her gun clattering onto the ground a few feet away from her.

It wasn’t like she had much time to marvel over the fact that she was unarmed anyways as heavy footsteps made the earth shake. Quickly she turned around to see the big figure of Sion looming over her, holding his massive ax already ready in his hand.

“Vermin!” He screamed as he stepped closer, raising his weapon to smash it down into her. Hardly Tristana managed to roll away, coughing, as dust exploded into the air. Laying on her back, the yordle held her breath.

For a moment she saw nothing before she felt something hard push against the back of her legs, before with a strong sweeping motion, she felt how her ankles were bent up to her knees her back arching as her ass was pushed out, once again leaving her totally exposed.

“I saw it… you small critter. You disgraced warriors. You turned bloodshed into a joke.” The red glow of Sion’s eyes broke through the heavy dust while she just stared. “For such an insult, I will punish you!”

She gulped, looking up at the giant as he stepped closer and closer. Her hands clung to the handle of the ax that kept her legs squeezed to her body and no matter how hard she tried the massive weapon would not move.

The monstrous figure loomed over her, the red shining apparatus in his stomach starting to glow intensely red. For some reason she felt like she was pulled towards it, as if it was sucking something out of her.

“Yes, keep suffering under my capture, let me feast on your despair as I punish you!” He growled in sadistic happiness. Something about the tone of his voice alone made a shiver run down her spine.

Unable to see what he was doing she jerked up a little as she heard something heavy hit the ground, a soft thud followed by the sound of metal cluttering against each other. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be anything good for her.

He then drew closer again, the earth shaking as she could feel the pure force of his steps through the handle of the ax. He leaned down his face hovering above her, the rusty metal crown on his jaw almost poking her cheek as deep red, merciless eyes stared into her.

“I will punish you the way you dirtied the battleground.” He finally said, sounding as if he had set a decision. Her eyes closed she felt a very familiar feeling spreading over her belly. She didn’t really had to look to know what was resting on her stomach.

This was Sion, she knew who he was, she saw how this man was massive, his cock pulsing on her skin as his shaft started to grow and thicken while the juggernaut started to grind over her while the Yordle could only whimper. She did not want to compare but she knew that if he was approaching the size of Alistar, she would not have been surprised.

And he was getting closer, pretty damn close. Tristana gulped as she could feel the massive size drag over her belly down to her spread ass cheeks, feeling the teasing grinding as if Sion himself seemed to test out how far he could spread them apart with his girth. The only thing that kept the yordle from freaking out right now, was the fact that it felt like that juggernaut was at least some inches short of the minotaur who first stretched her belly wide open.

She was quickly ripped from her thoughts as the heavy handle of his weapon started to shake, Sion leaning onto it to position the massive tip against her ass. Of course, what else would he go for? Whimpering lightly she felt the pressure slowly but surely increasing.

“What a weak showing, whimpering without any move…” Sion taunted her, almost sounding disappointed himself, while Tristana could only glare daggers at his red glowing eyes.

“Shut up and get over with this…” She shot back angrily while she tried to bite back more noises from the butterflies in her belly.

Staring at his face she could see his sadistic grin as inch for inch of his long hard cock slowly pushed himself, deeper and deeper, feeling how the bulb of his cock spread her wide open before it finally slipped inside, leaving her groaning once more. And with her hands gripping the wooden handle she felt how he kept leaning forward.

More and more of his cock started to sink into her, the bulge in her belly slowly appearing as his massive shaft made sure to spread her wide enough apart to make a visible sign of its presence as it slowly traveled upwards, slowly approaching her chest, before it decided to push itself further outwards.

“Oh fuck…” Tristana groaned as she felt the tip of his cock coming to hold right on one of her sensitive spots, feeling the pressure and the tension on it as suddenly there was no inch more to slide past it, Sion grunting as he finally bottomed out in her.

“Prepare yourself for your puni…!” He began with his loud booming voice only to get cut off by the Yordle, who couldn’t help but bucking her hips ever so slightly: “Oh please…hnnng, save me from your speeches!”

For a short moment the gigantic Noxian was perplexed, staring down at the brave little shortstack, before his chest rumbled with the angriest of growl, grabbing her ankles instead of the ax handle. “FINE! Interruption will only add to your suffering!”

With those words the giant man got into motion pulling back slowly until coming crashing down into her once more. For a moment Tristana just felt the emptiness as his cock slowly slid out before his thrust knocked all the air out of her lungs, feeling almost pain as her small frame was almost squashed under the might of his body. However, as his shaft rammed through her ass it felt like a firework shooting through every single nerve of hers, everything lit up, her whole body shaking only from one single thrust.

The Yordle hadn’t come down from the shock of the first thrust before Sion was already repeating himself, starting to pound that little body with reckless abandon, every muscle of his body aiming to drive himself into her as hard as he could.

Still each thrust made her body shake and quiver. With the brute force she felt as if the earth beneath her started to give in, starting to leave a mark in her shape in the ground, only getting deeper and deeper as the Juggernaut continued without a sign of stopping soon.

As he continued Sion started to lean over more and more, putting his whole weight into every thrust while Tristana’s teary eyes were fixated on his chest, the red glowing hole taking up her entire vision until the hot spark of bliss made her blank out for a few moments.

With Sion’s thrusts getting harder and harder, she slowly started to feel a pull towards the weird chest piece, heat starting to stream out of it into her while she struggled to form a cohesive thought. The more he hammered into her, the more her body flared up with bliss the little Yordle did not expect, the more she felt as if she was sucked into the red glowing hole in his chest.

“Yes! Feed me with your screams and suffering” he laughed out loudly, reaching down to let his massive hand come down on her shapely ass with a loud smack that made the pleasure drunk brain of the gunner just jump higher onto cloud nine before she noticed something.

Her insides pulsed, heat rose more and more with the constant pistoning of the warrior. She could not help but feel herself getting stretched open more and more, before she could look downwards, noticing in surprise how her belly seemed to bulge out more and more, going farther and farther as the Juggernaut kept ramming her ass like a maniac.

That pace going on and on it didn’t take long until Tristana finally started to mumble, her mouth trying to form words that were wiped out of her head with every little move this massive shaft made inside of her.

A loud scream escaped her mouth as the next time he hilted himself into her, her hips helplessly bucked up, her expression melted in pure addictive pleasure as her whole body shook from a mind breaking orgasm.

Her juice sprayed over his crotch, her mouth hanging open with her tongue lolling out and a bliss distorted grin. Sion in turn had stopped, grunting as he felt the already tight walls of the small woman wrap even tighter around his girth before starting to convulse.

Still with a big grin on his face heat rose from her body Tristana shivering as with a foggy mind his cock started to pulse heavily inside of her.

“Yes! Yes! Your agony gives me strength!” He announced, his body shaking in pure excitement as the Yordle’s stretchy insides got forced apart more and more, the tip bulging out her belly until she was face to face with his cock.

Excitement started reach down more and more as Tristana felt his cock pulsed and grow more and more, the weight of the balls slapping against her ass getting bigger and bigger. She had no idea how it worked, but it worked well, starting to push her belly out more and more.

With the time, she felt how his cock started to throb more and more, not only the spurts of growth that made everything pulse but something more, Tristana’s eyes going wide, her mouth hanging open as she gasped for air as he finally slammed all the way in, staying there as he let out a loud grunt.

Hot, thick cum started to shoot into her, quickly flowing through her ass into her stomach, filling and filling her, while the yordle could only shake in response as her body got bloated more and more, her belly growing quickly.

Wad after wad of cum pushed into her, the rush making her feel more tingly, hot bliss making her toes curl, her fingers scraping over everything she could grasp. For a moment this pleasure shot like a current, before she as well came.

It didn’t stop there though, with the juggernaut still not finished, Tristana quickly started to realize her limits and the tidal wave of cum starting to push her towards them. The sticky fluid started to well up in her throat, the moaning slowly turning into a gurgling as she closed her mouth, trying to control it but to no avail.

Her cheeks bulged out as a last attempt to contain it all, before the seal of her lips broke, cum pouring over her face, splattering all over her vision as it began to slowly drool down to the ground with steadily more wads shooting out of her mouth. It shot all over her chest and the bulge in front of her before trickling back onto her and onto the ground.

After a few more agonizing moments Sion finally stopped cumming, grunting lowly as he sat up, his cock still lodged deeply into Yordle. Droplets of cum dropped from the bulge onto her and the small pool of cum that had formed around of her. Hazily she only now realized how much he really just came.

A ripple went through her body as the Juggernaut stared down at her, his body twitching with a need, an urge.

Ripping the ax out of the ground, Tristana felt how her legs started to fall down in their position again, the tension in her hips finally decreasing, before she was turned by the man.

Her head bobbed around before her face slipped past the massive bulge and into the small puddle of cum, before she felt the giant behind her getting into motion, the first thrust sending her shaking all over.

“Your punishment does not stop here!!!” Sion screamed angrily, right into her ear. With his hips in motion he started to drive his enormous cock like a machine into her abused ass as it made her head jerk around as the tip poked against her cheek over and over again.

In their new position Tristana could feel already how his heavy balls slap against her, the thickest bulk spanking her sopping pussy over and over, making her go wetter with every thrust as he fucked her silly, sparks of absolute bliss shooting from her crotch up into her brain.

The force of his thrusts just increased, the slapping getting harder and harder, the yordle starting to feel the pleasure starting to overload her brain, the synapses burning through as she started cuming, her juices starting to cover his balls as they spurted out, visible red lines drawing from her face into Sion’s furnace.

With every thrust afterwards the slaps got wetter and wetter, his balls starting to glisten, strings of girlcum started to connect his crotch with hers, spurt after spurt adding to the mess as Sion fucked Trist’s brain out.

The Yordle felt how his cock started to pulse inside of her again, her eyes rolling up into her head, her fingers digging into the ground to try and hold onto her sanity or consciousness.

Shaking her whole body, the pulsing got more and more intense, before she felt Sion’s next load welling up inside. For a moment she could relax as he readied himself for the final thrust.

A final slam of his hip and he buried himself all the way inside of her ass, stretching her out as much as he possibly could before cum started to surge up into her.

Fat wads pushed out of the tip, a visible drop running from the tip down to the bottom of her belly, welling up as once more he filled her stomach, the gunner gurgling happily as only a few moments later she felt the heat of his seed surging up her throat.

In wide, white arcs, cum splattered onto the ground, smearing over her face as she continued to shake from the constant pulsing of his cock, wave after wave of sticky seed shot through her. The longer it went on the better it felt, her vision slowly becoming clearer as she groaned and gasped with each little breath she got.

Sion’s grip onto her body slowly became looser as the juggernaut finally stopped filling Tristana up like crazy. He was probably feeling victorious and satisfied, his hips slowly drawing back as the gunner twitched in the puddle of cum he had made beneath her, a wad escaping from her ass as well with each inch released from her tight hole.

“Is… that… all ya got? Wow, you Noxians are really a wimpy bunch.” Tristana barely managed to get out, the cocky grin she was so known for appearing on her face as she pressed herself up onto all fours, white goo dripping down from her face.

Before the Juggernaut could even show surprise he could feel her ass tighten down, his shaft squeezed down on so it got hard to pull out. The small Yordle sat up, pushing back against his hips, groaning as she slowly slid back onto him until her small hands could reach behind his to hold onto him.

“Come on, gimme that proper punishment you were talking about…” She groaned, a small wad of cum welling up, dripping out of her mouth with a moan of relief. And before Sion could do anything her hips got into motion, her head leaning to his chest.

For a moment Tristana could feel the pulling, this feeling as if she was sucked into the small furnace on his chest before he roar out: “FINE! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS, MIDGET!” He screamed as his massive hand closed around her head and pushed her back into the ground.

“Oh yeah, make me regret it~” She whispered in response as the giant started to get back into motion…

Slap after slap echoed over the lane. At first they had been very, very fast and brutal. With time they became weaker and weaker, slower and slower until there was a loud thud. From then on the sound changed.

Tristana sat upon the lap of the beast that was Sion, laying on the ground with his limbs twitching, the furnace in his chest burned down to a cinder even with the Yordle’s best attempts of keeping it going as long as possible.

Weakly he shivered at the sound of wet smacks that came every time Tristana came down onto his crotch, her ass slapping against his cum covered body, pulling away with a sticky noise.

“Big guy, come on, one more shot~” She teased him as his cock started to throb once again, however, at the climax he just shivered and collapsed, leaving a grinning Yordle to slowly raise.

Finally his cock left her body with a drawn out moan, a small flood of cum coming out as well. With a smile she looked down onto the lane. The small puddle that was at her face first was now surrounding them, sticky cum covering Sion and herself as well as flowing over the lane into the river. Even the minions were waddling through a film of the sticky white goo.

A grin spread on her face as she climbed down from him, patting his hips. “Well, maybe next time you actually manage to do something~” She laughed, before she decided to recall finally. She had a lot of gold to spend~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/E1E4FK88)


End file.
